The Last Destroyer
by EinYoukia
Summary: A friend from Kenshin's past has been accused of her cannibal sisters crimes and she is back to fix the problem. Please R&R.
1. The Arrival

"It's been ten years and they still call her a murderer" said Aushinta.  
  
"She was. But she isn't anymore." said Bethon.  
  
"This is the longest she has ever left us" said Omnia.  
  
It was a dark day as Aushinta, Bethon, and Omnia did their ship watch. It was one of those days that made you want to stay inside and hide under the blankets. It was clouded over and it was around mid-night. Aushinta, Bethon, and Omnia were watching for their master's ship. Their master was supposed to be returning from a war in America.  
  
"The letter was dated six months ago" said Bethon.  
  
"Yes, I know. Sareah is losing hope in her return" said Aushinta.  
  
"I think the doubt has spread to Sojera. She was just beginning to have normal emotions but she seems to have lost them all again." said Bethon.  
  
"Yes, I agree Bethon. However there is nothing we can do about that. We can only sit and wait for master's return" said Aushinta.  
  
"Lady Aushinta" Bethon started.  
  
"Yes" replied Aushinta looking Bethon in the eye.  
  
"Do you think she will come" asked Bethon.  
  
"She promised she would be back" replied Aushinta.  
  
Eight years ago Kenya, their master, left Japan after being told she had to leave Japan or be executed. The Government had given her a weak to find a new home. Kenya found out about a war in America and immediately set off to help with medical care. She also sent all of her group to different places in Europe, Africa, Australia, South America, and Asia. About seven years later all of her team had returned to Japan. They received a letter that told them what Kenya had been doing the past seven years. It turned out she had saved thousands of lives and cured several illnesses in America. From that day on they received one letter from Kenya a week. In every letter she sent some money, a trinket and information on how things were going. In return her group would send the latest information on Mary's ware bouts.  
  
Mary was Kenya's sister. They were born as triplets, Mary, Kenya, and Kenyan. The three were identical until a fire caught in the village. During the fire Kenyan's arm was scared which left just Kenya and Mary to look alike. However Mary took care of this. Three weeks after the fire Kenya was doing laundry and she had to use a tub of bleach. When Kenya wasn't looking Mary grabbed Kenya's head and dunked it in the bleach. Ever since then Kenya has had blond hair, and Mary has gone out of her way to make Kenya's life a living hell. And even though the government says she isn't, Mary is alive and she is slaughtering villages.  
  
"Times up." said a tall woman with coal black hair.  
  
Her eyes were narrow and she carried a long sword with the dull side shining in the light that showed through the clouds. As she stepped up the steep stairs it scraped against them leaving the others to cringe at the sound. Bethon quickly drew her sword: its blade glittering in the same light. Her adrenaline began to run wild.  
  
"Put it away. It is only Sietia" said Aushinta as Sietia laughed at Bethon.  
  
"I thought you could tell who anybody was yet you can't seem to remember your own comrade." Sietia taunted.  
  
"That isn't very nice" said Omnia.  
  
"The world isn't nice kid, get over it" replied Sietia giving Omnia the kind of stare that send chills down ones back.  
  
"Who's supposed to be with you" asked Aushinta.  
  
"We are" said several voices.  
  
A girl with dark hair and deep dark eyes that seemed to see through you carrying a sword held in a rather worn out sheath stepped forward. Following her was an unusually tall woman with a huge sword resting on her shoulder covered with a sheet. The woman had a ring of 10 ninja stars tide to her belt on each side.  
  
"Your hair looks like crap" said Sietia said to the tall woman.  
  
Indeed the tall woman had shaggy hair that had been cut off between her chin and shoulders. The hair needed some serious brushing for it looked like it hadn't been in a month.  
  
"What's it to you" asked the woman.  
  
"If Kenya comes you should look presentable Sareah" said Omnia.  
  
"She won't come; she's dead" said the girl.  
  
"That's quite enough Sojera" snapped Aushinta as her eyes blazed.  
  
"Well it's..." started Sojera.  
  
"I said enough" Aushinta said gruffly.  
Kenya's last letter said she would be home soon. Everyone was hoping she would. Kenya was their master, leader, and friend. She was also the only one who could defeat Mary. Throughout the war in America Kenya had been captured, tortured, and traded time and time again. No one could be sure were she really was. But all that mattered was the last letter said she would be home soon.  
  
"Do you really think she is dead Sojera" asked Sietia after Aushinta, Bethon, and Omnia left.  
  
"Yes" answered Sojera.  
  
'Do you really think she'd break her promise" asked Sietia looking straight at Sojera with her cold eyes.  
  
"No" said Sojera in an exasperated voice.  
  
"What about you moron" asked Sietia looking directly at Sareah.  
  
"You talking to me" said Sareah starting to get angry.  
  
"See any other morons" asked Sietia.  
  
"Yes" replied Sareah.  
  
"Stop it! Just shut up both of you" screamed Sojera.  
  
"Sojera don't you" Sareah started.  
  
"How about we watch for the ship" said Sietia.  
  
They continued for about two hours before someone made a noise which was only a cough. Sietia stared harshly out to see straining her eyes praying t o se a ship of any sort. She wanted Kenya back. She wanted to stop Mary and she wanted the government to apologize to Kenya.  
  
"Is that a ship" Sojera said out of no where pointing to a dark shape.  
  
The sun had begun to rise and they could just barely make out the flag. They could see the stripes but they couldn't see more it had to get closer. This could be it thought Sareah, maybe it is her just maybe.  
  
"Is it her" Sojera asked.  
  
"Can't see the flag completely" replied Sareah.  
  
At the front of the ship someone was standing looking straight at them. The person wore a badly stained white kimono and had a sword at her side. The lady's hair was blond and it shined in the sunlight. The clouds began rolling away faster. Was it her they asked themselves. Is it Kenya? 


	2. Kenya's Village

Author's note: Some of the original names are probably spelt wrong. If you notice one please put it in your review so I can fix it. Thank you, Ein Youkia ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Who else could it be." said Sietia.  
  
The ship was moving pretty fast. Its front caused the water to spray as it went leaving a rainbow to be seen.  
  
"Quickly, Sojera go get the others now" ordered Sietia.  
  
"I can't believe she is still alive" said Sareah in complete awe.  
  
"Did you honestly think she was dead" asked Sietia.  
  
"Well I couldn't think of another reason for the time being so off" said Sareah.  
  
Meanwhile in town the general, as Kenya called him, had gathered Kenshin and his group, Shishio, Shishio's group, Saito, Aoshi, and Aoshi's group at the government building and explained to them that once Kenya got off the boat her and her group were to be slaughtered, or captured.  
  
Back in the village were Kenya's group was staying Sojera arrived with the good news.  
  
"Kenya's home!" Sojera screamed running through the village.  
  
Crowds of people came out and began running towards the dock. At that same time the general and the group he gathered raced to the docks. But someone beat everyone there and only one person knew it.  
  
"Kenya" screamed Sareah as she raced towards her.  
  
"Nice to see you Lady Kenya" said Sietia as she bowed.  
  
A few seconds later the general and his group arrived followed by the rest of Kenya's group. Kenya simply looked at everyone without a word and sighed.  
  
"I know your there" she said.  
  
Silence lingered in the air.  
  
"What is it you want from me" Kenya said not facing a single person.  
  
There was no answer but Kenya's attention did not waver. Kenya stood perfectly still and looked straight and the woods behind the harbor. The forest was dark and had a very gloomy appeal to it.  
  
"Kenya if you don't mind" started the general.  
  
"Excuse you. You are to call her lady, master or miss Kenya" said Bethon.  
  
"Please, everyone don't talk, and move slowly away from me" said Kenya.  
  
No one questioned her; they all just did as she asked.  
  
"Thank you" Kenya said quietly.  
  
Suddenly out of no where came a silver streak. Kenya held her hand up with her middle and ring finger separated in front of her face. The streak came right at her hand and she caught it. Blood trickled from her fingers and onto the ground. The silver streak was actually a dagger someone threw at Kenya. There was a note attached to it. Kenya read the note silently to her self and with out warning she drew her sword and ran head on at Kenshin. Kenshin couldn't move Kenya had paralyzed him and everyone else around him temporarily but only Kenya and her group knew that. Kenya slashed her sword down missing Kenshin by a centimeter. She stepped back and stood on guard as everybody was able to move again. Instantly Kenshin drew his sword.  
  
"Put it down" said Saito.  
  
"Why" asked Kenshin turning around.  
  
A body laid behind him in a pool of blood. The person was wearing all black and had a cult symbol painted on the front and back. The body already smelled of rotting flesh.  
  
"You're lucky. I almost was to slow" said Kenya.  
  
"You did cut it close Kenya" agreed Sietia.  
  
"Do you believe me now" Kenya asked the general.  
  
"I don't know" he replied.  
  
"Your stubbornness will get you killed" said Sietia.  
  
"Mary won't care whether you believe she is dead or not she will come after you. However I will save you when you accept the truth" said Kenya.  
  
Kenya and her group disappeared without warning, leaving the general and the others standing there.  
  
"I don't know what to do with her. She is a great person but unless she's killed she will just cause more problems" said the general.  
  
"I don't see what so hard about it" said Kauro.  
  
"She is a murderer. She has to die" said Yahiko.  
  
"Besides she has had many chances to turn around and she hasn't. People like that just can't live in this time" said Kauro.  
  
"Shut up. You have no idea what she has been through or done for this country. You don't even know who she is" Sano said in a deep voice.  
  
"Kenya has two sisters that were once identical to her. But when she was little her village burned and one began to hate her and torture her. Then later at the end of the revolution her other betrayed her and left her to die" said Saito.  
  
"That's no" started Kauro.  
  
"I think you should learn what Kenya did during the revolution and after before you judge her" said Kenshin cutting her off.  
  
"I don't understand Kenshin. Why are you defending her" asked Yahiko.  
  
"Because I have known her for a long time" replied Kenshin.  
  
"I wish I could be sure that Mary was dead or alive" said the general.  
  
"So do we all" said Shishio.  
  
Several months later the general called another meeting of everybody again. About ten minutes into the meeting they were all escorted into a carriage by a group of what appeared to be rebels. The carriages were deep into the woods when the people took of there masks. It was Kenya's group.  
  
"Where are you taking us" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Just keep quiet or they will find us" replied Bethon.  
  
"Who" asked Yahiko.  
  
"Who else" said Omnia.  
  
The ride seemed to last forever. Suddenly they stopped.  
  
"Everyone out" ordered Sareah.  
  
Everyone got out. The rode had turned into a t shape one going south the other North.  
  
"Follow me" said Yahiki quickly jumping in the trees.  
  
Everyone hesitated but then they eventually followed. Kenya's group had there swords out the whole time. They walked towards the east following no road. When they finally stopped walking everyone was blind folded and someone form Kenya's group led them. After about another hour of none stop walking they reached the village.  
  
"Let them take off the blindfolds" order Aoshinta.  
  
They opened there eyes after removing the blindfolds and were amazed at what they saw. It was a village an entire village right before them.  
  
"Welcome to my village" said Kenya walking towards them.  
  
She was carrying one child in her arms and giving another a piggy back ride. She was dressed in a doctor uniform and had ten other children following her.  
  
"Ms. Kenya these aren't bad people right? They won't take you away like them solders tried to" asked one of the little girls.  
  
The little girl had her hair up in perfect pigtails tied with ribbon and her eyes were big and blue. She had a said look to her as she noticed Saito was in a uniform as well as the general.  
  
"No. They are here so I can protect them to" said Kenya reassuring the little girl with a smile.  
  
"You protects a lot of peoples Ms. Kenya" said a little boy.  
  
"Yeah" agreed the children.  
  
Is this really the person she met before? Kauro began to doubt it. The other person seemed so cruel and cold but this lady was warm and friendly.  
  
"Now do you understand a little bit" Kenshin asked Ms. Kauro. 


End file.
